I'm with you SongFic
by Clarisselight
Summary: Una noche fría y totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos... sola caminando por las calles, inconsciente del peligro que la asecha. Pero con el mismo final? -OneShot & SongFic.


**Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Aclaración: TODOS SON HUMANOS.**

**Canción: I'm With You - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

><p>Estaba sola en un puente, en medio de la oscuridad. Había escuchado pasos atrás de mi y camine muy rápido sin fijarme que camino tomaba o si conocía a donde iba… pero al parecer me perdí ya que no reconocía el puente, ni las casas cercanas a el ni al parque por el que pase en mi huida. Agudice mi oído, para ver si me seguían pero no hay ruidos, el camino estaba mojado producto de la lluvia.<p>

_I'm standing on a bridge__  
><em>_I'm waitin' in the dark__  
><em>_I thought that you'd be here by now__  
><em>_There's nothing but the rain__  
><em>_No footsteps on the ground__  
><em>_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Estoy en el puente__  
><em>_Estoy esperando en la oscuridad__  
><em>_Pensé que estarías aquí para ahora__  
><em>_No hay nada más que la lluvia__  
><em>_No hay huellas en el piso__  
><em>_Estoy escuchando pero no hay ruido_

Me pregunte si estaban tratando de encontrarme, la respuesta era obvia… no. Es cierto era hermosa toda una beldad pero solo eso significaba para mis padres. Me comprometieron con el hijo del dueño del banco, Royce King II claro que nuestro compromiso era solo por interés, el por mi hermosura y belleza y yo solo por su dinero algo, económico.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?__  
><em>_Won't somebody come take me home?__  
><em>_It's a damn cold night__  
><em>_Trying to figure out this life__  
><em>_Won't you take me by the hand?__  
><em>_Take me somewhere new__  
><em>_I don't know who you are__  
><em>_But I... I'm with you__  
><em>_I'm with you__  
><em>

_¿No hay nadie intentando encontrarme?__  
><em>_¿Nadie me llevará a casa?__  
><em>_Es una maldita noche fría__  
><em>_Intentando descifrar esta vida__  
><em>_¿No me tomarás la mano?__  
><em>_Llévame a un lugar nuevo__  
><em>_No sé quién eres__  
><em>_Pero yo…estoy contigo__  
><em>_Estoy contigo_

Seguí caminando, tratando de encontrar un lugar conocido. Las personas pasaban rápido por mi lado, abrigadas con chaquetas, abrigos y paraguas con sus cabezas con gorros y sus caras tapadas con bufandas. Caminando apresuradas sin prestarme atencion. Parejas de enamorados abrazados corriendo cubriéndose de la lluvia.

_I'm looking for a place__  
><em>_I'm searching for a face__  
><em>_Is anybody here I know__  
><em>_'Cause nothings going right__  
><em>_And everything's a mess__  
><em>_And no one likes to be alone_

_Estoy buscando un lugar__  
><em>_Buscando un rostro__  
><em>_¿Hay alguien aquí que conozca?__  
><em>_Porque nada va bien__  
><em>_Y todo es un desastre__  
><em>_Y a nadie le gusta estar solo_

Venia de visitar a mi amiga Vera, se habían casado hace unos meses totalmente enamorada de un carpintero con el que esperaban a su primer hijo. En cierta manera la envidiaba, ella había encontrado a su otra mitad, un hombre que la complementaba y la amaba no por su dinero o belleza la amaba por ser ella misma. Algo a lo que yo no podía aspirar, ya que estaba comprometida con un hombre por el que no sentía nada. Desde que nos habíamos conocido – cuando fui a dejarle el almuerzo a mi padre que se le había quedado en casa al trabajo – me enviaba una rosa cada dia, claro que desde que nuestro compromiso se hizo oficial no me enviaba nada.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?__  
><em>_Won't somebody come take me home?__  
><em>_It's a damn cold night__  
><em>_Trying to figure out this life__  
><em>_Won't you take me by the hand?__  
><em>_Take me somewhere new__  
><em>_I don't know who you are__  
><em>_But I... I'm with you__  
><em>_I'm with you__  
><em>

_¿No hay nadie intentando encontrarme?__  
><em>_¿Nadie me llevará a casa?__  
><em>_Es una maldita noche fría__  
><em>_Intentando descifrar esta vida__  
><em>_¿No me tomarás la mano?__  
><em>_Llévame a un lugar nuevo__  
><em>_No sé quién eres__  
><em>_Pero yo…estoy contigo__  
><em>_Estoy contigo_

Sin seguridad de adonde me dirigía, camine y camine fue entonces donde reconocí una casa. Se veía mas escalofriante de lo que la recordaba, era una casa inmensa – la mas grande de la zona – blanca y abandonada. De pequeña solían decirme que habían fantasmas y toda esa clase de boberías. Claro que yo ya no era una niña. Según recordaba esa casa quedaba algo lejos de mi casa pero talvez – pensé – reconozca alguna casa o algo asi podría saber más o menos en donde me encontraba.

Con cada paso que daba mas dudaba, en mi interior algo me decia - NO TE CASES - tal vez mi conciencia no lo se. Por que la confusión?. Creo que ese es el efecto de ver algo tan puro y romántico, algo tan verdadero como la mirada de dos personas que se aman realmente, que hacían ver falsa e impura mi boda con Royce.

_Oh why is everything so confusing?__  
><em>_Maybe I'm just out of my mind__  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh ¿por qué es todo tan confuso?__  
><em>_Quizá yo simplemente estoy fuera de mi mente__  
><em>_Si, si,.si_**  
><strong>

Cada vez que cruzaba una calle miraba a ambos lados no solo por que me podían atropellar en un auto sino que me seguía sintiendo observada, seguida era la palabra indicada. Entonces lo vi, el sauce llorón que estaba a dos cuadras de mi casa. Pero la alegría no me duro mucho…

_It's a damn cold night__  
><em>_Trying to figure out this life__  
><em>_Won't you take me by the hand?__  
><em>_Take me somewhere new__  
><em>_I don't know who you are__  
><em>_But I... I'm with you__  
><em>_I'm with you__  
><em>

_Es una maldita noche fría__  
><em>_Intentando descifrar esta vida__  
><em>_Toma mi mano__  
><em>_Llévame a un lugar nuevo__  
><em>_No sé quién eres__  
><em>_Pero yo…estoy contigo__  
><em>_Estoy contigo_

-**¿adonde vas tan rápido hermosa?**- mire en todas las direcciones buscando esa voz tan grotesca y lo vi recostado a los pies del sauce.

-**Royce**- solo eso salio de mis labios en un susurro que se llevo el viento. Lo mire y supe que estaba borracho, su ropa estaba toda desaliñada, el olía a una mezcla de cigarro, hierba (droga) y cerveza. Entre cerré los ojos -**¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?**- el siempre que venia a verme lo hacia con la luz del sol y a sabiendas de mis padres.

-**veras Rosalie**- dijo escupiendo mi nombre con desden y superioridad.

-**vamos Royce deja la cháchara**- de la nada salio un tipo tambien borracho solo era cosa de verlo.

-**eso es cierto y ¿Dónde esta la beldad que tienes por prometida?**- salio otro caminando de izquierda a derecha (N/A: típico de los borrachines) mareado y le siguieron tres mas todos en el mismo estado que mi prometido.

-**esta de aquí, ¿Qué no ves?**- les dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura bruscamente. Lo mire con terror no estaba acostumbra a que me trataran asi.

-**no lo se, esta muy tapada**- luego de eso se empezaron a reir y acercar, eran seis en total.

-**AYUDA¡**- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras ellos reian. Uno de ellos – Royce - tomo mi boina y la arranco. Grite de dolor ya que la tenia sujeta con unos alfileres a mi cabello.

_Take me by the hand__  
><em>_Take me somewhere new__  
><em>_I don't know who you are__  
><em>_But I... I'm with you__  
><em>_I'm with you_

_Toma mi mano__  
><em>_Llévame a un lugar nuevo__  
><em>_No sé quién eres__  
><em>_Pero yo…estoy contigo__  
><em>_Estoy contigo_

Rogué mentalmente que alguien haya escuchado mi grito, gracias al cielo asi fue ya que unas luces brillaron en la esquina, podía escuchar el rechinido de las llantas. Freno bruscamente casi arroyando a Royce y sus amigos.

_Take me by the hand__  
><em>_Take me somewhere new__  
><em>_I don't know who you are__  
><em>_But I... I'm with you__  
><em>_I'm with you_

_Toma mi mano__  
><em>_Llévame a un lugar nuevo__  
><em>_No sé quién eres__  
><em>_Pero yo…estoy contigo__  
><em>_Estoy contigo _

Desde esa noche han pasado muchos años, yo ahora tengo 85 años, mi vida fue todo lo que esperaba que fuera. Tengo 3 hijos Lilianne, Christopher y Nicole. Ellos ya son grandes claro que aun conservan sus hermosos hoyuelos que delatan los felices y amados que fueron en su infancia.

Lilianne – la mayor – tiene una hermosa niña de 8 años llamada Melanie.

Christopher – el menor – tiene a Gabe & Troy – los gemelos – de 3 años

Mientras que Nicole – la de al medio – tiene a Stephanie de 5 años.

Aquella noche que cambio mi vida por completo, es mas aun puedo sentir el alivio que recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando el jeep paro frente a mi, cuando entre en el a pesar de no conocer al conductor, nunca en mi vida había echo algo tan intrépido… y nunca me arrepentiré por haberlo echo.

Esa noche supe lo que se dice "amor a primera vista", pase la noche en un hotel – no quería regresar a casa y volver a mi maldita realidad – reímos toda la noche y me contó de su vida en Tennessee, no voy a mentir me encantaba su forma de hablar. Asi que a la mañana llegue a tomar una decisión, me iría con el. Me enfrente a mis padres, fueron gritos mas gritos al final, empaque mis cosas y me largue.

Luego de 2 años me pidió matrimonio, todo fue muy hermoso… bueno lo sigue siendo.

Me dio lo que yo mas quería y deseaba, ser amada solo por ser yo no por mi apariencia y tres hermosos hijos, fruto de nuestro amor.

-**Rose que es lo que estas pensando**- me pregunto mi marido de 86 años, aun me sorprende como dice mi nombre es como si lo acariciara al decirlo.

-**estaba pensando en como cambio mi vida desde aquella noche**- le respondí disimulando la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-**espero que haya cambiado para mejor**- dijo sonriendo, ya no había rastro de sus hermosos hoyuelos en su lugar habían arrugas producto de la edad.

-**Estoy contigo… lo recuerdas**- reí de felicidad, definitivamente ahora puedo esperar que la muerte venga por mi. Siempre quise un espeso que me amara por sobre todas las cosas, hijos a quienes educar y nietos, la vida me dio mas de lo que merecía.

Aun recuerdo lo primero que le dije luego de alejarnos de esos mentecatos "_toma mi mano llévame a un lugar nuevo no sé quién eres pero yo…estoy contigo_"

La vida puede cambiar de un segundo a otro, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado se mi Emmett no hubiera llegado. Por eso todas las noches nos susurramos…

_I'm with you_

_Estoy contigo_

_THE END_

**Segunda song,**

**COMENTAD **

**Espero que les haya gustado, no esta muy bien escrita pero es que no me podía decidir si terminarla como lo cuenta el libro (Eclipse – donde le cuenta Rosalie a Bella) o como me hubiera gustado el final pero como ven hice un poco de ambas.**

**Por cierto si quieren un shot sobre alguna cancion que les guste háganmelo saber **


End file.
